


Sharp End

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You say that you love him as he kills you.





	Sharp End

The knife sinks deeper and deeper each time he gets it in and out of your flesh, blood spreading out on the floor right under your feet as his glitching laugh gets harder to hear. Every time he would twist the knife inside your stomach, you would feel the warm liquid dripping down your skin, your hands unconsciously trying to catch it up before you lose it all. At first, his attacks felt like you were getting punched over and over, but now, it’s almost like you can’t feel anything at all, as if your body’s getting numb due to your mind slowly disconnecting from it.

He finally stops when you start coughing up blood, dropping your body into the puddle you and him just made without a single thought. He tilts his head down at you when he sees you moan in pain, his wide smile still present on his face as he lets out a loud laugh. You look up from him, your eyes full of desperation, and you wince when he suddenly grabs you by the neck and pulls you up to his eye level. 

You struggle a little bit, trying to get in hair despite the blood and his hand choking you.

“. _..I… love you…_ ”

His evil grin stretches out, the demon slowly approaching his face to yours so he can hear his whisper.

“ ** _I know._** ”

It only takes his knife one sharp swing into your throat to end your life.


End file.
